


gc 'crackhead family™' stays supreme

by healingunicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Can you tell im soft yixing biased?, EXO - Freeform, Gay, Multi, My First Fanfic, Swearing, Textfic, also, chatfic, exo chatfic, i did my best though], i wrote this a while ago but here it is now lol, it's pretty obvious, kpop, on crack tbh, oof, soft yixing, some of the references are no longer topical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingunicorn/pseuds/healingunicorn
Summary: superlh: Oh Sehun. I will fucking end you.d.on’t: oh shitAnother exo chatfic bc it's not as if we have enough of these already lol





	gc 'crackhead family™' stays supreme

i hope it's self explanatory but here's a guide anyways  
oohsehun: sehun  
kimkai: kai  
d.on't: d.o  
pcwhy: chanyeol  
chenchen: chen  
byunbaek: baekhyun  
zyx1007: lay  
superlh: suho*  
xiufairy: xiumin

*I'm fully aware the username makes him sound like luhan but i promise its junmyeon

 

oohsehun: *shirtless pic*

byunbaek: oOh BOI

byunbaek: you be looking like a 

zyx1007: You look great Sehun ah!

oohsehun: B)

byunbaek: SNACC

byunbaek: hyung

zyx1007: ?

byunbaek: you ruined my message thread

zyx1007: oops... forgive me :3 !

byunbaek: ksjdkakaka 

pcwhy: yo did anyone else just see baekkie fall off the couch

zyx1007: !

chenchen: no but I definitely heard him

chenchen: ‘jadhkaka hOW CAN A GROWN MAN BE SO CUTE AHHHH’

zyx1007: hyunnie! Are you okay??

byunbaeek: xingie its fine im fine all is fine

kimkai: whipped

byunbaek: sHut

d.on’t: what a softie

byunbaek: only for my xingie hyung !!! ><

zyx1007: (*¯︶¯*)

kimkai: hyunggggg !

kimkai: you’re back !

d.on’t: yeah filming finished early :-)

byunbaek: w h i p p e d

kimkai: for my mans? damn straight

pcwhy: did you just

pcwhy: add a

chenchen: wHy would you add a NOSE

pcwhy: NOSE

d.on’t: bc it looks better :-(

chenchen: well that’s one more reason to not trust ksoo

d.on’t: are you implying there are other reasons

chenchen: uh

chenchen: ha

chenchen: no

chenchen: wdym 

chenchen: haha

pcwhy: theres an entire liST @d.on’t

chenchen: aha...

d.on’t: fite me

superlh: Sehun! Don’t crop out the logos of fansites!

oohsehun: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

xiufairy: Whose superlh??

zyx1007: Junmyeon hyung

xiufairy: ?

zyx1007: Super L(eader) H(yung)

oohsehun: @superlh I do what I want. I’m OH SEHUN BITCH,, 

superlh: LANGUAGE!1!!

oohsehun: YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO MATCHSTICK BUILT FAT ASS LAME JOKE ASS AHJUMMA

zyx1007: Sehun! That’s not nice!

pcwhy: oh no

pcwhy: sehun 

pcwhy: ah

pcwhy: he will be missed

pcwhy: exo now has 8 remaining members

pcwhy: rip 

chenchen: he passed so young 

chenchen: had such a bright future too

xiufairy: ‘bright’

chenchen: babe shhhhhh his ghost may still linger among us

zyx1007: what happened to Sehun? :o

d.on’t: Oh Yixing,

d.on’t: so pure

chenchen: Sehun said the ‘a’ word

zyx1007: ?

pcwhy: I didn’t tell you but it’s ‘a*jumma’... Junmyeon hyung doesn’t like it when people call him that

zyx1007: Ah...

zyx1007: @superlh ! Please don’t hurt our Sehunnie! I love him very much! Just like I do with all of our exo members uwu~~

byunbaek: kahdlajdkala

superlh: lahdlajdlaks

pcwhy: fat mood^^

oohsehun: why are all of u whipped for xing

oohsehun: what about me? y can’t u be in love w/ me bro

superlh: We like Yixing because he’s sweet, he texts like a normal person, and uses hONOURIFICS

oohsehun: im all that n mOre. u just cant get my typing bc ur an ahjumma. junmyeon.

superlh: Oh Sehun. I will fucking end you.

d.on’t: Oh shit

kimkai: ...

xiufairy: ...

pcwhy: ...

chenchen: anyways i call dibs on Sehun’s room

byunbaek: and i call dibs on his bathroom keys

kimkai: what?

byunbaek: what?

zyx1007: :o

**Author's Note:**

> 2 Things:  
> This is my first fic ever can you believe oml  
> My soft hours yixing bias is rlly obvious in this one
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
